La oscuridad, es compañera de la intimidad
by SonyVB
Summary: Incluso si se llega a perder el camino, un acto de amor puro bastara para sanar el dolor...


**¡Hola chicos! Este es un capítulo en el cual me inspiré mucho y espero y les guste mucho**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling a la cual agradezco haber creado el mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

" **No quiero más que escuchar tus labios diciendo mi nombre"**

Estaba nerviosa, él se encontraba frente a mí, observándome. Tenía miedo, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era lo correcto. Me tomó de la cintura, sus dedos largos y delgados entrelazados en ella la apretaban ligeramente, mientras dirigía sus ojos a los míos, mostrándome todo el amor que poseía hacia mí.

 **_ ¿Segura? _** susurró a mi oído mientras depositaba un tierno beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sabía a lo que se refería, a pesar de desear tanto esto, aún se preocupaba por lo que yo pudiera sentir y eso hacía aquel momento, mucho más perfecto.

_ **Sí _** alcancé a decir. Él sonrió, me beso la frente, mis parpados, cada uno de ellos, de manera suave, tomándose su tiempo, bajo a la punta de mi nariz y le dio un leve roce con sus labios y poniendo sus manos en cada una de mis mejillas, beso tiernamente mi boca reseca por las ansias contenidas. Solté un gemido.

_ **Te amo _** dijo entre roce y caricias. Profundizó el beso y me acercó más a él, me alzó en sus brazos y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero con mi vestido era casi imposible mantenerlas ahí, pues este pesaba y mis muslos resbalaban, eso provocó una risita nerviosa por mi parte y una sonrisa divertida de él.

_ **Lo mejor sería deshacernos de este estorbo _** dijo sonriendo con dulzura haciendo referencia a mi vestido. Me depositó suavemente en la cama y se sentó a mi lado, puso su mano en mi barbilla y posteriormente la llevó a mi espalda, comenzó a deshacer los nudos de mi apretado corsé. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa " **¿Qué tal si no le gustaba lo que veía? ¿Qué pensaría? O aún más importante ¿Qué debería hacer?"**

_ **Tranquila _** dijo mientras posaba sus labios en mi hombro descubierto y comenzaba a descender por mi espalda desnuda. _ **Si no deseas continuar, solo dilo y me detendré** _ volvió a decir robando un beso de mis labios.

Estaba segura, completamente, si era él, podría entregarme en cuerpo y alma. _ **No pienso detenerte** _ dije sin titubeos, estaba lista, me levanté de la cama y dejé caer mi vestido quedando solo en ropa interior. Automáticamente comencé a sonrojarme por mi osadía, pero lo que vi cuando alcé la mirada, apagó por completo la vergüenza.

La mirada hambrienta que me mostró me desarmó por completo, sin previo aviso me tomó de la muñeca y tiro de esta haciendo que cayera en la cama mientras él se posicionaba sobre mí. Me miró a los ojos, como pidiéndome permiso para hacer alguna tarea importante; alcé la barbilla y el acortó la distancia que había entre nuestras bocas con un beso, pero esta vez no fue un beso tierno, era algo más profundo, abrí mi boca dando paso a su lengua que junto a la mía se fusionaron en una danza por poseer lo que era del otro. Solo cuando comenzó a faltarnos el aire nos separamos.

_ **Yo…** _ dije entre jadeos, pero no logré terminar la frase debido a que él puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

_ **Shh… solo déjate llevar** _ dijo con voz entrecortada y comenzó a besar mi cuello succionando ligeramente sobre mi piel y yendo cada vez más abajo.

Se fue incorporando lentamente, llevándome consigo y mientras me volvía a besar, con sus manos en mi espalda desataba los listones que mantenían la poca ropa que poseía pegada a mí.

Rompí el beso, poniendo una mano sobre mis senos ya descubiertos, la vergüenza a que el me viera era inevitable, si algo me quedaba era la decencia y no iba a perderla por completo, pero él tenía otros planes. Aparte la mirada y en mi descuido el aprovecho para tomar la mano que cubría mi pecho y la alejó lentamente mientras me volvía a besar, dirigió sus labios a mi oído y susurró:

_ **Eres hermosa, no tienes por qué avergonzarte** _ lentamente se fue incorporando sin apartar la vista de mi figura completamente desnuda. Comenzó a desabotonarse el saco y posteriormente se quitó su camisa. Me mordí el labio. **"Mierda",** dejé salir un gemido inaudible, él estaba frente a mí con el pecho descubierto, mostrando su torso, en ese momento pensé que era simplemente hermoso, pues me había encendido de una manera inexplicable y ante ese hecho me avergoncé y aparte la mirada nuevamente de su cuerpo.

Volvió a posicionarse a mi lado, beso la punta de mis labios y bajo hasta mi cuello, poco a poco fue dejando un camino de besos hasta mi clavícula, llegó a la curva de mis pechos, los tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente. Me excité, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y cuando creí que explotaría llevó su boca a uno de mis pezones y succionó suavemente, provocando una serie de sensaciones indescriptibles para mí. Lo mismo hizo con el otro mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda por el placer que me provocaba.

Fue bajando cada vez más, pasó por mi estómago, mi vientre; lamiendo el centro de mi ombligo; deteniéndose en mi pelvis, rozándola, hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos carnales llenos de deseo, llevó su rostro al mío y me beso con pasión.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome gemir por el pequeño placer que la acción había provocado.

_ **No quiero más que escuchar tus labios diciendo mi nombre** _ alcancé a escuchar, y después vino una sensación extrañamente placentera, y a la vez dolorosa, que lleno mi cuerpo en un éxtasis de emociones irreconocibles.

Nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron por el calor y el sudor que estos desprendían al realizar aquel acto tan vergonzoso y placentero que producía nuestra excitación. En ese momento, él y yo nos encontrábamos en un mundo apartado de los demás, una burbuja impenetrable e invisible que contenía nuestra pasión y amor. Porque eso era lo que sentíamos: Amor; un sentimiento tan grande que podía ser demostrado de diferentes maneras y sin embargo, ninguna de ellas sería la correcta.

Nuestros corazones se empezaban a acelerar, nuestras mentes se encontraban nadando en un mar de pensamientos indescifrables, el comenzaba a desvanecerse, y yo lo seguí hasta el final, hasta que ambos desaparecimos completamente, dejándonos llevar a las profundidades del sueño, sin despegarnos el uno del otro, terminando aquel acto de amor puro en el que una sangre sucia y una serpiente, se unían eternamente.

 _No cabe duda que la oscuridad, es compañera de la intimidad"_

* * *

 _Si se preguntan, si esto será una historia. Tal vez, quizá si o quizá no ;)_

 _¡Los dejaré con la duda! (-W-)_


End file.
